The snow palace: Hajime's Himitsu
by PinkSiren
Summary: [Chapter 2 UP! "The rebel princess"]Hajime is a lonely child with a powerful but distant family... many years later his aimless life will take him to know the guys of Shinsengumi and who knows, maybe the love is waiting for him too.
1. Hajime's scarf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuoki, aslso their characters don't belong to me**

* * *

**The snow palace: Hajime's Himitsu**

**Chapter 1: Hajime's scarf**

* * *

Little Hajime's family was one of the more prosperous of Kyoto, his father, Goketsu Takechi was a powerful Daimyo, the Shogun's famous counselor and captain of his army.

Goketsu-San, was a demanding man, his military and political life was the first thing on the list and of course no one could beat him in the art of using a sword, he was the best.

Hajime's mother, Miyuki-San, was the loveliest women that could exist and the first child of the Saito's family. Her marriage with Takeshi was a political decision and she had a hard life as the wife of a Daimyo, it wasn't easy to live with a cold man as husband but they had two beautiful children, Ichiro and Hajime.

Ichiro was the oldest son, his father's pride and successor. They were so much alike physically and also the personality, like two drops of water.

Hajime had the bad luck of being like his mother and that was his father's favorite phrase. Goketsu-San used to remember him that he didn't worth his honorable name.

Miyuki-San always tried to protect her youngest son, she did everything to save Hajime's hearth from Goketsu's claws but it didn't last forever.

When Hajime was five years old, Goketsu order him to move away from the main house so he could be a man without his overprotective mother.

He was a little boy but he quickly understood his lonely life, at least he had his sword even if his sensei wasn't the best swordsman, he trained hard everyday. Hajime's sensei was kind and wise something that Goketsu-San didn't knew.

* * *

Six years have passed and in that time Hajime dominated the art of using a sword, literature, writing and drawing. Occasionally, when his family had an important social celebration Goketsu-San order him to come back to the main house. He hated that kind of celebrations but it was the only way to know about his mother and brother and be able to see them.

They were celebrating Ichigo's engagement with the Shogun's youngest daughter. He was only fifteen years old but it was for sure a political marriage.

Miyuki-San took the chance to talk with Hajime organizing a secret meeting with her son because she wanted to give him the treasure of his family, the object was wrapped with a long white fabric but unfortunately they were seen by Ichiro and without regrets he informed his father about it.

The guards of the house, following the orders of Goketsu-San captured mother and son.

_"¡Woman! How you dare to disobey my orders"_ Said the man with black hair and authoritarian gaze

_"I'm sorry Goketsu-San it was my entire fault" _She answered trying to protect Hajime

_"You will never see your weak son again ¡Take her to the dungeon!"_ Shouted the man

_"Please, Goketsu-San feel mercy of the mother of your children"_ Begged Miyuki-San sobbing

_"I won't let you take her there..."_ Said Hajime calmly

_"You little useless, are you challenging me?"_

Goketsu-San order his servants to bring two swords, father and son will have a battle.

Hajime took the sword with both hands and point to his father, they ran at the encounter of the other and one of them fall to the floor.

_"Did you see that, woman?"_ Asked the man with black hair

The mother started to cry inconsolably while she was dragged to the dungeon. Goketsu-San has pointed his son to kill but he didn't notice Hajime's agility and with one little movement he avoided the death.

The cut was superficial but with all his pride blinding him, Goketsu-San don't even considerate that he could fail and his son was alive.

The kid was there without moving one single muscle but conscious about what's happening around him.

_"Goketsu-Sama, we found this"_

The Daimyo throw away the white fabric wrapping the object and smiled with satisfaction before he left the room.

Hajime noticed that he was alone and hardly stood up while his little hand was covering the wound on his neck; he took the white long fabric from the floor and wrap his neck with it.

He found the most beautiful treasure of his mother's family and also from now on he will be called Saito Hajime.

It wasn't hard for him to escape from his father's house, everyone tough he was dead except for his sensei; he desperately tried to find his student, cured his wound and wrapped again with the white fabric, finally he gave to Hajime money and necessary things to survive by his own, at that moment the man knew that his sister's youngest son will never come back to the Gonketsu's propriety.

* * *

Several months have passed, the winter came again to say hi and bring with it cold layers of snow. Hajime used to watch the white flakes falling down from the sky, because that remembers him his mother's name and his old life on his father's snow palace.

Now he was walking aimless searching new opponents to fight with and prove his strength, his eleven years old body didn't resist the bruises as he wanted and that night he slept over flowers field.

The morning has come and transforms the field into a white path, a little girl was running away from home and at the moment she saw this boy laying over the flowers she felt the need to talk with him.

_"Are you lost?"_

_"No"_ Answered Hajime while he was gazing the curious browned eyes girl

She smiled and grabbed snow from the floor, a couple of leafs and two wild fruits, after few minutes she show her creation to the azure eyes boy.

_"It's a snow bunny"_ Said the girl while she was extending his arms _"It's for you"_

Hajime was frozen for a couple of seconds, finally he took the bunny from the girl's hands without knowing that some years later they will meet again.

* * *

**Hello everyone! ^o^ finally i'm doing an English version (again xD) i hope you like it ~ maybe you already notice that i'm not an English speaker (Spanish is my first language) i'm doing my best to translate my fic T-T don't be so hard with me ~ i know my English isn't perfect u.u if you find something wrong please send me a PM so i can fix it. ^.^**

****Back to the fic :D i hope you enjoyed my crazy idea yah ._. i have a big imagination and so many questions to answer about Saito's life D: i know poor kid he had such a bad childhood T-T ~ ill try to surprise you guys with my next chapter S2 reviews please! love yah~ ****


	2. The rebel princess

**The snow palace: Hajime's Himitsu**

**Chapter 2: The rebel princess  
**

* * *

I always knew my destiny as the last female oni of my clan, but it doesn't mean that i wanted to be the happy wife of a man i've ever seen.

Since childhood they taught me everything about how to be a worthy successor of my clan and as consequence i got the relic of my family, i can't say that i'm the best swordsman but i'm good using "my powers."

Since i was 5 years old i tried to run away from home countless times but my father always found me.

They call me "the rebel princess" i got my fame by rejecting each one oni who tried to marry me.

Every day, i hear the same thing: you must choose a husband, our race counts on you. Don't take me wrong but i want to marry someone for love, not for obligation and my father always gave me his support.

There is a man named Yukimura Kodou, an oni who has dedicated his life to research, indeed he's my uncle, and he has this crazy idea about some project called Ochimizu.

My father decided to support the investigation of a potion that can transform mere mortals into onis, for the simple reason that he doesn't wants to leave the responsibility to breed a new generation on the shoulders of his daughter but when the other clans knew about this they felt insulted and we have gained many enemies.

The reason of the project is to transform human females in Onis, that creation takes the name of Rasetsu, of course i would never allow to transform innocent women just because of this "capricious princess."

Today, i decided to stop running of my destiny, anyway i will never know the love while i'm enclosed in this place, indeed i feel unhappy but sometimes there are responsibilities that you could not escape even if you try, it is impossible.

* * *

_"Father?"_

_"Chizuru, you came in the right time"_

_"What happened?"_

_"We have created two Rasetsu in perfect conditions"_

_"What? But, you promised me that…"_

_"I know, i know but they were human females with an incurable illness and thanks to the Ochimizu they're alive"_

_"This doesn't justify what you did, dad"_

_"It's too late to be sorry… their names are Yumiko and Maki, you will know the girls soon, now they are part of our clan"_

_"This changes everything, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, this changes everything"_ Said a male voice

_"Who are you?"_ Asked my father without losing calm

_"I'm sorry i'll introduce myself, my name is Kazuo Seiryo"_ Answered the man after making a bow _"I can't allow the Ochimizo project to continue"_

_"What is that smell?"_ I asked while covering my nose

_"This place will be burned and you will have to come with me, lady"_ Responded the newly arrived

_"Chizuru, take the kodachi and run, i'll take care of this"_ Ordered my father as he was taking his sword

_"But, i can help you here, i will fight with you"_

_"Do you doubt that your father can beat this guy?_

_"No, i don't"_

_"Just go!"_

* * *

I ran as fast as i could with tears in my eyes as i watched the place that saw me grow up eaten by flames, i took the kodachi, a horse from the barn and escape.

Yukimura's territory was big thanks to the forest surrounding the place, however the fire had spread quickly and a tree branch fell on me causing the horse start to panic and run away.

I stood up and walk trying to escape the fire; i don't know how many hours passed until i arrive to this city but the streets were dark and desolate.

I saw a shadow getting closer; it was too late to hide because i already had been seen by him.

_"Seems like an oni..."_ I whispered while watching the shadow transformed into a man with white hair and red eyes

He made some strange sounds and jumped on me, a sword went through his head before he could hurt me.

The light of the moon reflects a special glow on the hair of the person that had saved me; i felt his icy blue eyes looking at me carefully.

_"Hajime-Kun, you always take the fun part of the job..."_ Complained the man with green eyes

My father always told me that we should stay away from humans, because they didn't know about our existence and could be dangerous... for them, but i had no choice, anyway this would be the last place where they try to find an oni.

_"I'm sorry..."_ Whispered the azure eyes man

I felt pressure on my neck and instantly i couldn't move my muscles, i tried to resist but my eyes were already closed.

* * *

**Hello ^o^ i hope you guys like this chapter~ it's taking me forever to go to "the fun part" of the story xD and also it's taking me forever to translate ._. but i'm really doing my best T-T ****i know my English isn't perfect u.u if you find something wrong please send me a PM so i can fix it. ^.^**

**** Reviews please S2 good luck! ****


End file.
